Until He’s Sober (Oneshot)
by HollyHook
Summary: “Gil and Uma walked into Harry’s cabin to look for the slightly psychotic first mate and they found Harry collapsed on the floor. Gil picked him up and put him on the bed...” A ONESHOT... PLEASE READ


**A/N: I've been wanting to write this for SO LONG! This is the first story I've written using FanFiction's document manager instead of Apple Notes. I hope it won't make a difference. ONESHOT**

On a Tuesday night. Or maybe it was a Thursday? Whatever, it's not like it matters. Every day was the same on that wretched Isle. Anyway, a few nights ago, Ursula had been waiting by the docks at Goblin Wharf, expecting a package from the Leftover Bin in Auradon. It was a good 14 minutes into her waiting when her package arrived. Alcohol... a huge case of Alcohol for the Chip Shop. She picked up the case and hauled it back to the shop. She locked it in the back where nobody would find it and then went off to start her shift. A couple minutes later, the case was gone. In the hands, er Hook of a pillaging teenage pirate boy. Alcohol was rare on the island and if you were lucky enough to land some, you needed to keep a watchful eye on it. Harry took the box of bottles to his cabin on _The Lost Revenge. _He sat on the edge of his creaky wooden bed and popped the top of a bottle and began drinking...and drinking... and drinking. His vision started to blur and his head was pounding but he found it refreshing to drink his stress away. But the red outfitted pirate was fully intoxicated now and couldn't help but feel like he might...

Gil and Uma walked into Harry's cabin to look for the slightly psychotic first mate and they found Harry collapsed on the floor. Gil picked him up and put him on the bed. Uma shook Harry awake,

"Hey! Harry! Get up!"

Harry moaned and then opened his eyes. He snickered like a lunatic and ran his hook along Uma's cheek.

"Heeeey Umaaa! Heyy Gillieeeee"

His words were slurred and it was apparent to Uma and Gil that Harry was drunk as hell. Gil looked genuinely worried.

"Hey Harry... you okay?"

Harry didn't respond. He looked distracted. He swayed and started to fall over. Gil put his hands out to catch his friend.

"Harry..."

Uma started.

"You need to come with us."

The pirates were supposed to head out that evening to go on a treasure search but that couldn't happen if their metal-handed mate wasn't sober. Harry started to walk out the door with Gil trailing behind him. Harry started laughing again and Gil linked arms with him. He wasn't going to let him walk away. Harry pulled Gil towards the highest deck of the ship. Harry put his hook around the back of Gil's neck and his hand on Gil's shoulder.

"Gillieeee!"

He slurred,

"Kah mere!"

The drunken pirate pulled the bandanna wearing one in closer until their lips met. Gil pulled back immediately and Harry smirked.

"Yer feisty..."

Harry said when Gil tried to fight his way out of Harry's arms. He laughed and Gil just sighed... what were they going to do! They needed him sober ASAP!

Uma, who had just witnessed the awkward scene between the two boys was laughing as she walked up to the deck.

"Gil!"

He turned to look over at her.

"I think I have a solution to _Little Red Drunken Hook _over there!"

Gil sighed, he was happy a possible solution had come up so quickly.

"What is it?"

He asked hopefully.

She pulled out a book titled "_Spells Curses and Wishes"._

"Okay, I'm sure there's somthing in this book that can help us."

"Are we gonna wish for his sobriety?"

"No, that won't work. You can only wish away magic. This is no magic."

Gil knew Uma was right, Harry's mistake couldn't be fixed with magic. Uma flipped through the pages,

"Maybe there's a spell or something."

Just then, Harry let out an unexplainable sound behind them. Uma frowned,

"We need to put him down for a nap right now!"

Gil, being the strongest of the two, walked over to Harry and picked him up "bridal style". They walked back down to Harry's cabin and layed him down on the makeshift bed they had made a few years ago. Gil laid Harry's hat and hook on the floor next to the bed.

"Harry, I need you to take a nap okay?"

Gil said in an almost hypnotic voice.

Harry smiled and layed down.

"Gilllll..."

Harry slurred

"Lay down with me."

Gil sighed and stepped back. Drunk Harry was really annoying.

"No Harry. I have to go find Uma."

"Uuuuuuma? Where is she?"

"She's not here okay, but when you wake up... she'll be here."

Gil wasn't sure if that was true but he was determined to get the drunk boy to sleep. Gil retreated to the kitchen after Harry fell asleep.

"Okay when he wakes up just give him some water and stay by his side. Eventually he should be beck to normal"

Uma said when Gil walked in.

Which wasn't saying much because Harry wasn't normal. He was off kilter and psychotic. But that was beside the point. They now had a mediocre solution to their problem and could go looking for treasure. Uma filled a cracked glass water and entered the room with the sleeping scallywag. She figured she could get Harry to drink the contents of the glass after he was awake. She took the glass down to Harry's cabin. She opened the wooden door and found a sleeping Harry and a puddle of vomit on the floor. She rolled her eyes. _He just **had **to get drunk and leave this me for **me **to clean up. _She thought. and waited by Harry's bedside for him to wake up. No later than half an hour, he stirred and turned to face her. She picked up the glass and handed it to Harry.

"Here, drink this."

He raised an eyebrow but was happy to accept another drink. The water was supposed to help flush the alcohol out of his system. Uma half smiled at Harry.

"I though my mom told you to stay out of her alcohol... that's for **paying **customers only."

Harry laughed quietly and smiled at Uma,

"Oops"

He said with a shrug.

After about ten minutes, Harry started feeling much better and was finally starting to sober up. Gil walked in cautiously, not wanting to kiss Harry again. Uma modded when she saw Gil and waved him over.

"Is he...okay?"

Gil asked slowly.

"Yeah! Yeah..he's fine."

Uma revealed,

"Good enough to go treasure hunting!"

Gil smiled,

"Then let's go!"

Gil left to go gather the others leaving Uma and Harry alone again.

"You ready Harry?"

Uma questioned.

"Yeah I think so."

Uma smiled and stood up. Together, they walked out of the cabin ready for a new adventure.

**THE END**

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought!**

**Reviews mean the world to me!!!**


End file.
